Make Up Your Mind
by moonlight secrets
Summary: They both told each other how they felt, yet as each day passed, both come to realize that they don’t know that much about each other, so little by little they learn, only ending up in so many fights, and a lot of tears. Will he finally be able to make up
1. Tell Her

Title: Make up your mind.

Chapter One: Tell Her

Summary: They both told each other how they felt, yet as each day passed, both come to realize that they don't know that much about each other, so little by little they learn, only ending up in so many fights, and a lot of tears. Will he finally be able to make up what he wants in life, or better yet whom he wants.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha, I don't wait it either.. To much hassle.. No no no she can keep it..

This story is dictated to my silly mongoose, he gave me this idea.. Love Love Love lala love la la love … makes the world go world… haha sorry any way Jesse, I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed thinking it up with you!

" Kagome you stupid wench don't you even think about going into that well!" He yelled at her running to catch up. She turned and looked at him.

" Listen dog boy last time I checked, you don't own me." She smirked. " I own you." Sango and Shippo watched sighing, while the monk slowly got to his knees lifting Sango's kimono up a little trying to peek.

" Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! And just for the hell of it, Sit!" Kagome looked over to wave good-bye to her friends while Inu yasha was being pounded into the ground. Sighing she watched Sango.

" I am gonna kill you Monk!" She continued to pound him screaming hentai over and over again. Smiling she stood and brushed dirt off her face.

" Bye Kagome have a safe trip." Shippo smiled and waved good bye, and soon she was gone.

Inu Yasha sat on the well his feet hanging inside. He looked down a frown on his face.

" I hate it when you leave, hate it when you leave me sitting alone with you."

" Maybe ye should tell her ye are sorry. That ye worry about her when she is gone. Go after her." He looked around to see Keade behind him, a basket of herbs in her hand.

" Feh, old hag what do you know." She walked closer to him.

" I know that ye is in love with the girl." He didn't say anything just felt the push in his back as she took her bow off her back and used it to shove him into the well. He could hear her yelling at him to apologize. Looking up he jumped out of the well into the old shrine. Walking out he found his way over to the tree, his tree. It didn't look different, just the same as it was when she was pinned to it. Sighing he punched it lightly splinters flying everywhere.

" Inu!" Souta ran up to him jumping on to his back. Inu spun around giving the kid a quick ride.

" Hey there little buddy, whats going on?" He grinned happy as he was put on Inu Yasha's shoulders, going on and on about his new video game. Soon the child sighed and looked up to his sister's window. He could see the figure she had looking down at them through her see through curtains tears still on her cheeks.

" She is really upset."

" I know."

" Did you come to say you were sorry?" Inu Yasha paused for a moment.

" If I get dressed do you think Momma will let us go out for a bit, it is almost Christmas do you think you could help me pick up some gifts?" Kagome and Souta's mother had started a piggy bank for him. Putting 20 dollars in each, each week for the children. He figured he should have at least 200 dollars. Souta smiled and grabbed his hand pulling him in side. Then around the house trying to find his mother. After finding her the two boys set down the road. Inu Yasha put his hat tighter on his head feeling the wind pick up. Slowly the two entered the large mall Souta riding on Inu Yasha's shoulders.

" What store do you want to go to first?" The child asked him.

" Well lets get something for you mom and grand father, then we can go get something for your sister.. I really need get her a gift.. I hate it when she is mad at me."

" Have you told her you love her? That would do the trick." He was rushed off of his shoulders.

" How the hell do you expect me to tell her that" An old woman walked by mumbling about how he was holding Souta and the fact that he swore. They shrugged her off.

" Come on lets go find her a gift. Maybe an engagement ring?" Inu Yasha gave the child a head rub before putting him back on his shoudlder.

Shopping for the adults was easy. They got momma cooking supplies, tools, books, a new apron, ect. They got the grandfather a new kimono , guessing his size of course, and a book on demons, the one had been complaining about for weeks. Now it was on to the very hard to shop for teen, Kagome ( Teen age girls are very hard to shop.. I should know.. I have trouble shopping for my self.. and my guy friends complain about it all the time. I am a loser, no girl friends cept my sister and mom… up loser lol love yah guys) Souta's eyes went wide as his ride went into Kay's Jewerly.

" You really are gonna ask her to marry you?"

" It depends on her expression when she opens it. It could one of three ways. I will give it to her and if she looks happy I will hold her close tell her I love her and I want her to be my mate, if she looks okay with it I will be that I couldn't really find anything for her so I thought she might like it. And third I could say I found it and thought she might know some one who could use it." Souta looked at him.

" Do you know what you are getting your self into?"

" For a ten year old you sure ask a lot of questions."

" You haven't even told her you love her yet!" Now the store was looking at them.

" can I help you two?" A man, dressed in a suit and tie said stopping the two from their fight. Inu Yasha looked up.

" I want to look at the cheapest yet nicest rings you got." Souta looked up at him.

' When it comes to Kagome he doesn't even act like a demon, he acts like a human. He acts like a human in love.' Souta was so confused. All he ever seen them do was fight till they were read in the face or she sat him. Soon they left with bags of stuff.

" Momma, where did Inu and Souta go?"

" They went Christmas shopping." She turned and looked at her daughter. " Inu Yasha has been acting really odd lately. Is something going on between you to?" Kagome sat at the kitchen island and sighed.

" I don't know momma, our fights have been getting so bad lately, I know he cares for me, but he just makes me so mad." Her mother set down a cup of tea for each and smiled.

" Honey your father and I used to the same thing to. We would fight like cats and dogs going at it for hours until we were red at the face."

" How did you two finally get together?" Slowly she drank her tea.

" One day the big lug just came up and kissed him. I was walking with my friends to class and then ram! He pulled me into the hall way pinned me up against the wall." Kagome blushed. " Baby, listen I know you like him, you know you like him. Does he know you like him?"

" Momma I kinda think I am past the like part."

" Tell him."

" Oh but momma I've tried. Every time I get him along a demon has to show up or Kikyo's soul things show up." She pouted, noticing how her mother kept the same expression on her face.

" Tell him here then. No demons to worry about, not Kikyo either. Just you and him. Tell him when he and Souta gets him. I'll take Souta out to see your Aunt, it will give you guys about three hours to talk, and give me some grand babies!"

" MOTHER!"

"Sorry," she laughed, " it will give you two some time to talk, and what ever happens know that I am here for you." Their heads suddenly jerked over to the door way hearing Inu grumbling about the snow. Slowly Kagome got him and walked over to them.

" Hi sis." She smiled and patted his head.

" Momma is gonna take you to go see Aunt Be Be, so keep your stuff on kid!" She smiled as she watched him try to struggle out of his coat. Slowly her eyes were locked in with Inu Yasha's. " Can I talk to you?" Looking surprised nodded and followed up to her room.

Once the Kagome shut and locked the door she stood in front of him.

" Speak wench." She looked at him.

" Please don't speak to like that now." With out thinking he pulled her close.

" What is wrong?" She shook her head taking his scent. " Kagome.. I'm sorry." She pulled a way, her eyes wide with shock.

" For what?"

" About before, I got you a present?" She smiled.

" Really!" Slowly she watched as a small black velvet box was pulled out into her view. Carefully the lid was popped opened and the small heart shaped diamond sparkled in the dimming light. Before thinking she jumped on him her legs wrapping around his waist. Their lips crashed together passionately. The lamp knocked to the floor pictures on the wall tipped making up spilled. He pinned her forcefully to the bed giving her a moment to breathe.

" I am so sorry. What did you want to talk about?" She blushed.

" Momma told me that I should I tell my feelings."

" And?"

" Was that not proof enough?"

" Yeah." He smiled and kissed her again lovingly. " I love you."


	2. Tell Him

Title: Make up your mind.

Chapter One: Tell Him

Summary: They both told each other how they felt, yet as each day passed, both come to realize that they don't know that much about each other, so little by little they learn, only ending up in so many fights, and a lot of tears. Will he finally be able to make up what he wants in life, or better yet whom he wants.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha, I don't wait it either.. To much hassle.. No no no she can keep it..

This story is dictated to my silly mongoose, he gave me this idea.. Love Love Love lala love la la love … makes the world go world… haha sorry any way Jesse, I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed thinking it up with you!

AN: I realized there were some mistakes in my last chapter so here is the fix if you didn't understand.. I feel so stupid!

" One day the big lug just came up and kissed him. I was walking with my friends to class and then ram! He pulled me into the hall way and pinned me up against the wall." Kagome blushed. " Baby, listen I know you like him, you know you like him. Does he know you like him?" That is meant to be " One day the big lug just came up and kissed me."

And when they were in her room it wasn't making up spilled.. that was meant to be make up spilled.. I was thinking they were making out.. shakes her head What a silly bunny I am. If I missed any so very sorry! Well on with the next chapter.

_" Speak wench." She looked at him. _

_" Please don't speak to like that now." With out thinking he pulled her close. _

_" What is wrong?" She shook her head taking his scent. " Kagome.. I'm sorry." She pulled a way, her eyes wide with shock. _

_" For what?"_

_" About before, I got you a present?" She smiled._

_" Really!" Slowly she watched as a small black velvet box was pulled out into her view. Carefully the lid was popped opened and the small heart shaped diamond sparkled in the dimming light. Before thinking she jumped on him her legs wrapping around his waist. Their lips crashed together passionately. The lamp knocked to the floor pictures on the wall tipped making up spilled. He pinned her forcefully to the bed giving her a moment to breathe._

_" I am so sorry. What did you want to talk about?" She blushed. _

_" Momma told me that I should I tell my feelings."_

_" And?"_

_" Was that not proof enough?"_

_" Yeah." He smiled and kissed her again lovingly. " I love you."_

Lemon Lemon Lemon Lemon Lemon Lemon Lemon Lemon Lemon 

His words rang true and clear in her head. She slightly pouting confused on how he couldn't act so great to her in front of everyone else. He looked down at her waiting for her to say something, but the expression was blank and her voice silent. He was about to move a way from her warmth when her legs wrapped back around his waist her hips pressing against his. His lips lowered down to hers kissing her passionately.

" Kagome, if we don't stop now there isn't any turning back for me. If you want me to stop then I will now, but later on I won't be able to." He spoke softly after breaking a way from her lips. Her features were soft as she felt a small tear slide down her cheek.

" No." He lowered his head and took a deep breath.

" Alright. Momma and Souta are gone, so I will get us a snack."

" No." She spoke again upset that he didn't let her finish. " I don't want you to stop." His ears twitched a little as he slowly looked at her. " Don't stop, please." Slowly he moved a way from her body. She watched him stand by her bed slowly removing the red cloth. She swallowed hard. It was not the first time either had seen each other naked. Inu Yasha enjoyed spying on her while she bathed, and she seen quite a bit while dressing his wounds. She shivered lightly as with a swift movement of his hand he ripped a way her clothing. She closed her eyes, her back arching as he moved back to her, both laying in the bed naked holding onto each other as if for dear life. He ran his hand down her body, each inch of skin he touched burning. Her body trembled as his touch was replaced by butterfly kisses down her body. Lust and love filled is eyes as he stayed eye level to her yet quickly shoved fingers deep inside her core, first one, but as soon as he found her wet and close to cumming he added a second and then a third. She was screaming, moaning, and urging him to make her cum hard. He smirked moving faster his erection hard, rubbing against her leg. Her body shook bucking against his hand. He continued to shove his fingers into her tightened core feeling her walls clamp around his digits. Her fists clutched the sheets as she felt her orgasm crash into her. He bought his hand up and slowly licked her juices a way. He pulled her close to him kissing her lightly. She blushed tasting her own sweet honey lingering on his lips. He pulled a way a loving smile on his face.

" Kagome." His voice was husky as he grunted moving on top of her. He was using his elbows to keep him up, while his tip slowly entered her lips. She was panting now.

" Please." She looked at him pleading. He smiled and lowered her head to kiss her. She pulled a way screaming out his name as he slammed in quickly breaking her wall. He moved incredibly slow, helping her pain to go away. The slow pace didn't stay. They held tightly on to each other moving quickly. The smell of love making mixed with the sounds of moaning as they finished. They lay on their sides, still holding on to each other, looking into each others eyes. When his breathing became normal, Inu Yasha was the first to speak.

" That was intense." Spoken in a tone as if he felt something more.

On the other side of the well

Her weapon laid down on two tree stumps, holding the two lovers up off the ground.

" Sango." Miroku hissed as she began to move faster. He slide both hands on her waist helping her move. Her breasts bobbed up and down as she arched her back in pleasure. Miroku smiled as she caressed her body sensually.

" I love you."

" I love you to."

Soon her body fell down on his, both panting.

" That was intense." Miroku said as he licked a bead of sweat a way from her forehead.

Both couples, making love at the same time, climaxing at the same time, each getting a stronger bond. ( AN I was gonna do something with little Shippo, but I decided not to)

On the other side of the well

Kagome's eyes clouded over as they finished again.

" Kagome?" She looked at him as he moved a way to lay on her bed. " Tell me."

" Tell you what?"

" Do you love me?" She smiled blushing red. She ran her fingers over a bite mark, and closed her eyes.

" I love you."


End file.
